


Taking It Back

by afteriwake



Series: In So Few Words [23]
Category: CSI: Miami, CSI: NY
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Panicking Maka, Sneaky John, Theft, Watches, Workplace, retrieval mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 15:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hagen should have known better than to let Maka get close enough to get it in the first place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking It Back

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever writing Hagen, so bear with me. And this is also derived from a meme I answered on my personal journal, plus the generator prompt _Kaile Maka / John Hagen / written all over your face_. This is obviously set in S2 Miami/pre-S1 NY. Also answered prompt 15 (" _lie_ ") for theme set 1 at **csi50**

This was the last time he went to any sort of detectives conference, he thought to himself as he strode into the NYPD precinct. Especially ones where he was going to drink with his friends. Especially where he was going to drink with Kaile Maka. Because somehow, she _always_ out drank him and he _always_ ended up having her steal something of his.

Normally he didn't care, but this time he did.

He spotted her talking to someone with glasses and a suit just as bad as his worst one. She looked up, saw him, and ducked behind the guy with the glasses, who now wore an amused smirk and took a large step to the left before walking briskly away and saying "Boy are _you_ screwed" over his shoulder. She glared at him for a second and he surmised that the guy had to be Danny, who Kaile had said was the bane of her existence.

"Hi, John," she said, backing up slightly.

"Kaile," he said, still advancing on her.

"What brings you back to New York so soon?" she said, her voice sounding ever so slightly panicked.

"I think you know."

"Honest, Hagen, I don't." She finally hit the wall and he realized every single detective was staring. He saw a little movement to his left and saw Danny had dragged over two other detectives, a tall dark haired man and a woman who wore a smirk like it was her natural expression. They all looked vastly amused.

If they wanted a show, he'd give them one.

"No, I think you do," he said. He was tempted to point to her wrist but he refrained. His watch gleamed in the dim light of the precinct, the watch Calleigh had given him as a present. The one she had wondered where the hell it was when he got back from New York. The one he knew Kaile had taken from him.

He kept advancing and as she'd hit a wall, her only options were left or right. Danny and his friends were to her right, and a woman with the curliest hair he'd ever seen was to her left. She was trapped and she knew it.

"I have no clue what you're talking about."

"You aren't that good a liar."

She watched as he got within a half foot of her. She might have been tall, but he was just a little bit taller, just enough so that he could look down at her. "Kaile, I would appreciate my watch back now."

She blinked, then glared at him. "What was with all the theatrics?" she hissed.

"Your friends wanted a show. I gave them one."

"Fine, fine, here's your watch." She unclasped it and handed it back to him.

"Thank you," he said simply, slipping it back onto his wrist. He started to walk out of the precinct when he heard Maka yell his last name. "Yeah?" he yelled back.

"Why the hell did you travel over a thousand miles for a stupid watch?"

He smirked. "If you'd met Calleigh, you'd know." And with that, he turned around and walked out of the precinct, leaving Maka sputtering and her friends laughing. At least now he wasn't going to get his ass chewed out _again_ by Calleigh. She may be petite and sweet most of the time, but he never _ever_ wanted to cross her if he could help it.

Besides, he liked her too damn much to want to be on her bad side. And if that meant taking the last of his vacation days to go back up to New York and retrieve his watch from Maka's wrist...well, that was what it took.


End file.
